Much of the world's Internet-accessible content is provided by servers hosted in large data centers. Such data centers are typically distributed across multiple geographical locations, and serve end-users globally. A typical data center houses thousands of servers hosting multiple instances of software applications associated with different services provided to end-users. When an end-user makes a request for Internet content associated with, for example, a web site, social media service, streaming media content item, gaming service, or any other online service, the request is sent to an application instance associated with the service hosted by a data center to serve the end-user's request.